Strange Love
by SupahKellz
Summary: In the midst of a zombie apocalypse, young Beth finds herself pursuing the crossbow-wielding tough guy Daryl Dixon. But what happens when a new female face is introduced to the prison campers? Beth/Daryl, Possible OC/Daryl, Possible OC/Rick. Feel free to leave me a review! *Disclaimer* I do not own any of The Walking Dead characters, only my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Walking Dead, only my OC**

Beth Greene was, by far, the weakest member in her group. The zombie apocalypse had been going on for an entire year, and she still had no idea how to fight her way through a small herd of walkers. She was never any good at shooting a gun or crossbow, and somehow, she was even worse with knives and swords. Before the invasion, she was a clumsy, timid, sixteen-year-old bookworm. But it definitely didn't help that, until recently, she had been within the safe confines of her father's farm during the invasion.

However, she wasn't entirely useless. She had taken on the role of being Judith's caretaker, since she seemed most fit for the job. In fact, Beth was the perfect guardian for Judith. She had always wanted to get married and become a mother one day, and had even enjoyed reading parenting books a time or two. Although she had to forgo the romance and the "I Do's," she was incredibly happy to become a mother to such a beautiful little girl.

She stood up slowly from her rather small, uncomfortable prison cell bed, holding the Little Ass-Kicker in her arms. "Rick, I think Judith wants her daddy. You know, you seem so busy trying to run things around here that you never have time to spend with your daughter," Beth says softly, with a deep look of concern across her face.

Rick's face, neck, and shoulders tensed up in anger as he leaned in and hovered over Beth.

"Well, who else is gonna step up and take charge?" he asked condescendingly, his loud voice echoing throughout the humid, heat-soaked prison cell. Despite Rick's efforts to continue leading the group, he had become emotionally and physically distant from them since his wife sacrificed her own life for the birth of their child.

Beth sat back down on the small, hard, uncomfortable bed, on which she had been sitting prior to her intimidating encounter with Rick. She remained quiet, pondering the rhetorical nature of his question.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you, Beth. I love my daughter. But I'm in no condition to take care of her," Rick said regretfully. He knew that as long as they remained at the prison – the very same place in which Lori's life was taken – he couldn't be close to Judith without grieving over his deceased wife.

Just as Beth was about to respond, Daryl walked into the cell. He had originally intended to get Rick's attention regarding matters within the group, but he became sidetracked after seeing Beth and Judith sitting on the bed in front of Rick.

"Bring her here," Daryl ordered, motioning to Beth to hand Judith over. He grabs Judith and begins to pace, rocking the baby back and forth, while singing softly:

_"Lil Ass-Kicker,_

_ Lil Ass-Kicker,_

_ Beautiful girl, _

_ Quit being a stinker."_

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I've never really been good at singing…much less making up songs for babies," He looked up at Rick, and the smile quickly disappeared from his face as he suddenly realized what he and Beth had been talking about.

"Hey look, man," Daryl handed Judith back over to Beth. He extended a small, friendly shake to Rick's shoulder. "We've all lost people we cared about. But she is your daughter, Rick. You owe it to Lori to take care of her and protect her." Rick scowled at the mention of Lori.

"Looks like Beth's handling it just fine." Rick turned to walk out of the cell.

"Rick! Don't you -" Daryl shouted.

"Just let him go…" Beth interrupted with a whisper. "He's been through enough already. Let him go."

Daryl was not usually one to find himself involved in Rick's emotional affairs, or anyone's, for that matter, but he had unexpectedly grown attached to Judith. He loved her as if she were of his own blood, although she was only one month old. He only wanted her to have what he was not fortunate enough to grow up with – loving, protective parents. Judith was already robbed of the chance to know and love her biological mother, but she had come to know Beth as her nurturer and protector. Daryl and Beth had only hoped that Rick would come through for her as well.

Beth laid the sleeping Judith down in the makeshift crib and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Judith," she said softly, while caressing the baby's cheek softly with her fingers.

She turned around to see Daryl still in the cell, shooting her a half smile as if showing his approval of her parenting skills.

"Oh!" Beth shrieked. "You're…still here! Well, umm,"

Although her mind was racing, her thoughts failed to escape through her mouth. _What do I even say to him? I've only talked to him maybe twice ever! _She studied his features very carefully. _How have I not noticed before, just how incredibly handsome he is? _

She continued admiring Daryl's dirty, wispy brown hair. His messy, wispy bangs stopped right at his beautiful, piercing blue eyes. _Oh, those eyes! _Her focus then shifted to his broad, defined, muscular shoulders. Then his chest and torso, which was mostly covered by his black leather vest. But the vest didn't stop her from wondering just what he might have been hiding under there. _Damn, he sure is mysterious, though. If only I were twenty years older…_

"Beth? You listening?" Daryl asked, causing Beth to snap out of her trance.

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure," she replied, recovering from her thoughts.

Daryl chuckled and stepped closer toward Beth.

"You didn't hear a damn word I said, did you?" He smiled at Beth and extended his right arm out to give her a side hug. _He must have done a lot of weightlifting before the walkers came, _she thought to herself as she stared at his toned, inviting arms. She returned Daryl's hug, but turned her head away from him to hide her giddy schoolgirl smile. He playfully patted her on the head.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Daryl said softly, with his half-smile adding charm to his manly facial features.

Her heart sank upon hearing _that _word. _Kiddo? _She thought to herself. _I'll have you know, I'm legally an adult! _She mimicked his adorable half-smile and gazed up into his eyes. Her half-smile involuntarily transformed into that giddy ear-to-ear grin. Only this time, she had nowhere to hide.

"'Night, Daryl," she replied.

She led Daryl to the cell door and shut it behind him. After he was out of her line of sight, she plopped down onto her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm VERY sorry it took me so long to finally write a second chapter. I was busy taking care of my newborn and older son, while trying to keep my head afloat. And then my heart just wasn't in it after a while because of Beth dying. But yeah, FINALLY a long overdue second chapter!**

The warm, mid-summer sunrise peeked through the bars of the cell window, waking Beth from her slumber. She didn't mind, as she had always been an early bird. She glanced over the baby's crib to find Judith still asleep. She stood up quietly as to not wake the precious infant, and smiled sweetly at the innocence napping in front of her.

"I love you, lil' ass kicker!" she whispered, giggling at the nickname Daryl had assigned to Judith. "Now, I think it's time to go make you a bottle, so don't wake up 'til I—" Before Beth could finish, Judith interrupted with an adorable mixture of coos and whiny noises.

Beth picked Judith up out of her crib and held the little girl close, resting the baby's head on her shoulder. "Oh my goodness! Someone's got a stinky diaper!" Beth said, turning her head away in disgust. "I've smelled less nauseating things coming from walkers!" She laid Judith down on a blanket sprawled across the floor, and grabbed an old t-shirt and two safety pins. This would have to do as a makeshift cloth diaper until it was time for a supply run.

She found a smaller, cleaner blanket to swaddle the baby, and picked herself and Judith up off of the floor. She fumbled around in the pocket of her jeans, searching for the cell key. Once she retrieved it, she reached around to the lock on the outside, unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Judith began crying from the loud echo of the heavy door opening.

"Shhh," Beth whispered, gently bouncing the baby to calm her down. Just then, Carl walked by, eager to hold and play with baby Judith.

"I've got her," he reassured. Beth glanced at Carl, who was holding an already prepared bottle of formula for his little sister. "C'mon, Judith. Let's let Bethy relax for a little bit."

Beth handed the baby over to Carl, breathing a sigh of relief. She had nothing planned for the day, aside from taking care of Judith, so she thought for a minute about what she was going to do with herself all day.

"Thanks, Carl. I appreciate it." Beth smiled, then extended her arm to pat him on the shoulder. "You're a good kid, and Judith is lucky to have such an awesome big brother in her life." Carl nodded, and he and Beth parted ways.

Beth knew exactly how she wanted to spend her day. _Maybe I can get Daryl to teach me how to shoot a crossbow_, She thought to herself as she walked through the empty hallway. _Or maybe I can convince him to let me go on a supply run with him. I've done it once! And I only kinda screwed it up! Surely he'd give me another chance._ She laughed out loud at the thought of going on another supply run. _I bet if I went with him, he wouldn't forget to look for diapers. I mean, I've only had to remind him every time, now._

She stopped walking right before reaching Daryl's cell, still out of his sight for the time being. She leaned up against the wall next to the cell door and began listening to what was happening inside the room. For the first couple minutes, all she heard was the loading of guns. She could tell he wasn't alone in the cell when she heard her sister's voice coming from inside. _What is Maggie even doing in there?_ She thought to herself again. _Surely she saw the way I looked at him last night. I wonder if she knows? If she knows, has she said anything?_

The thought of Maggie potentially spilling her biggest secret brought an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted Daryl to know, but she wanted to tell him herself. However, she didn't want to spill the beans just yet. Not until she figured out if she actually has feelings for him, or if it was only a lustful longing.

She listened haphazardly as Daryl and her sister continued their discussion about Rick's mental state. Once she decided to come out of hiding, she walked casually in front of the cell, and acted as though she was surprised to see the two of them.

"Hey, Mags," Beth remarked. She waved at her sister, intentionally keeping her eyes off of Daryl. She wanted to look at him, but timidity suddenly washed over her, drenching her in self-doubt and anxiety. "Uhh..Carl...umm, gave me the day off! So if the two of you would like me to help with anything, let me know!" She began to walk off, breathing a huge sigh of relief as her heart settled back into her chest.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard Daryl's mysterious, deep voice call to her from inside the cell. "Actually, Beth, I think I've got a job for you. C'mere for a minute." She couldn't resist that deep, scruffy, southern voice if her life depended on it. She turned around and walked the three steps back to Daryl's door. "Come on in, kiddo."

_Really? That word again? Damn it, Daryl. I'm more mature than Carl, for fuck's sake, and I've never once heard you refer to him as "kiddo."_

She snapped out of her thoughts, mad at herself for even cursing in her monologue. Using that kind of language was very unlike her, but at least she was safe inside her mind, and her father wouldn't hear those words escape from her lips.

Beth stepped inside the cell and pushed the door closed behind her. She took a seat next to Maggie on the small uncomfortable bed. Still unable to look Daryl in the eye, she turned her head slightly toward Maggie, but kept her gaze at Daryl's filthy boots.

"Your sister and I have been talking, and we both think that it's about time you learn how to defend yourself a little better against what's out there."

Beth turned her head to face Daryl, unsure if she should be excited or scared of her new task. She paused for a brief moment before responding.

"Umm, okay but—" She thought for a moment about how she was going to say what she wanted to say, without sounding as if she desperately wanted Daryl's attention. "—but are you…who's teaching me?"

Maggie chimed in, "Daryl will teach you everything you need to know. But it'll take some time, okay? You'll have to let Carl take care of Judith for a while so you can learn. You can't hide behind the prison walls forever."

Beth smiled at Maggie, then turned her attention to Daryl.

"So when do we start?"

"Meet me by the north side fence in about an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Beth spent the next hour getting ready for her first weapons lesson with the gruff redneck. Although there wasn't much she could do physically to ready herself, most of the hour was spent giving herself an encouraging pep talk.

_Do NOT be awkward. Be yourself…except for the clumsy part. Don't do that. But damn it, you can do this! It's for the improvement of the group. Plus, I'll get to show Daryl that I'm NOT a "kiddo." He'll see. And maybe I'll eventually get to tell him how I feel! _

She combed her messy blonde hair into her usual long ponytail, using her fingers in lieu of an actual comb. Her long, side swept bangs loosely framed her face, covering up most of the features on the right side. She tucked the section of hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath before heading outside to start her first lesson.

As she walked out of the north entrance toward the gate, Beth looked in every direction to see if her trainer had been waiting for her. But Daryl was nowhere in sight. She continued walking toward the main entrance—the fenced in area where the group would leave and return from supply runs. She waited right outside the gravely entryway for Daryl's arrival.

Beth stood silently, observing the walkers as they headed toward the perimeter with an awkward, unsteady gait. She shifted her weight to her left leg, folded and crossed her arms under her bust, and smirked at the disgusting creatures who were obviously unaffected by her body language.

"Hey!" a deep, southern voice shouted. Beth turned around to see Daryl jogging toward her, knapsack of weapons slung across his back. "Sorry I'm late. Glenn stopped me on my way out to talk to me. And you know me and my love for chit-chat and all that bullshit." He slowed down to a stop in front of the girl, pulling a half cigarette out of the pack in his shirt pocket.

Beth chuckled at Daryl's obvious facetious tone. "Yeah well, someone's bound to get something out of you someday." She replied sardonically, half smiling as she watched him light his cigarette. "You know those are bad for you, right?" Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't the first one to warn him of the dangers of smoking.

"Alright, let's get started." Daryl said as he opened the first gate. "This'll be our practice area for right now. Walkers right by us, but on the other side of the fence. Perfect for stabbin' 'em right in the skull. Here, you'll need this." He handed her a large knife. "Now, what you wanna do, is grab the knife like this." He wrapped her right hand around the knife handle, with her thumb closest to the end, and the blade protruding down from the bottom of her clenched fist. "It gives you more leverage for hitting your target than if you were to try to hold it like you're chopping onions. See how easy it is to stab downward? Why don't you try it out on this little fella right here?" He motioned toward a walker that was a few inches shorter than Beth.

Beth, still sidetracked by the touch of Daryl's previous hands-on demonstration, swung the knife toward the walker's head, but barely nicked the creature, grazing the fence instead. She paused, composed herself, and took a deep breath. She turned to Daryl and shrugged, as if asking permission to try again. He nodded in agreement and motioned for her to turn around and try again.

_C'mon, Beth! This is easy. You've done this a few times. Concentrate. You need to do this._

She continued giving herself a pep talk for just a moment. Once she was ready, she took another deep breath, raised her knife, and smashed the blade into the walker's cranium without a second thought. She then yanked the knife out of the skull, forcing the creature to immediately fall to the ground. Beth repeated these steps with about twenty more walkers before Daryl finally told her she could stop.

"That was SO FUN! Oddly exhilarating, even." Beth exclaimed between short, heavy breaths.

Daryl stepped closer to her, dropping his second finished cigarette along the way. "Ya did good, hun." He said, as he playfully ruffled her hair, then patted her on the back. "Keep that up and you'll be better than me before you know it!"

Beth shot Daryl a half smile, trying to contain the excitement of receiving praise. "I'm not so sure about that, Dixon. But thanks for the encouragement. And thanks for the lesson! Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place. Just make sure you bring your 'A' game tomorrow. You keep getting distracted and it's affecting your performance." Daryl and the girl then shared a quick hug before he walked off.

Not wanting to part ways, but not wanting to sound too desperate, she trailed behind him. She wanted to catch his attention, but was unsure of what she wanted to say.

_Jesus fucking Christ, Beth!_ She thought to herself. _Get it together! Just talk to him about something. ANYTHING_.

After a few seconds, she finally mustered up the courage to strike up a conversation with Daryl.

"So umm…Daryl? How exactly did you get into the whole crossbow wielding thing? I remember you talking to my daddy before about how you've owned that thing since you were in junior high." She noted, motioning at the crossbow slung across his right shoulder.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not today." he mumbled. There was no way that the young, innocent, church girl was going to understand or empathize with his traumatic childhood. He didn't want her sympathy. He didn't want pity. Daryl just wanted more than anything to be accepted for who he is now, rather than who he was twenty-something years ago.

"That's okay, Daryl. I can't say I understand, but we all have our secrets, I guess." She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Daryl put his right arm around her shoulders as they walked into the main entrance of their shelter. Beth nonchalantly grabbed his right hand with her own, fitting each of his calloused, dirty fingers in the spaces between hers. She quickly realized what she had done, and pulled her hand away.

"Why'd you pull away like that? I thought it was kinda cute." Daryl whispered as he gave his charming crooked smile. Beth shrugged, then extended both arms out to offer a hug. Daryl couldn't resist her cheerful expression, and accepted the offer, lifting the petite girl off of the floor just enough to make her giggle.

"Put me down!" she joked. "I'm scared of heights!"

"Scared of minimal heights, but you can take down a good sized herd of walkers out without batting an eye? Makes sense." he chuckled as he lowered Beth back on her feet. "Well, I'd better go get some shut-eye. I've got night watch up in the tower tonight."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"For the nap, or night watch?" Daryl replied.

Beth paused for a moment, realizing how obvious her fondness of him was. "Both, maybe? I could use a little sleep myself, and I imagine Carl's in my cell with Judith since her crib is in there. Plus, I think it'd be pretty cool to see what goes on during the graveyard shift."

Daryl pondered the question for a minute, then agreed. "Yeah, you worked hard today, so I guess you've earned yourself a nap. C'mon."

When they reached the cell, Beth laid the bag of weapons on the small wooden table in the corner of the room.

"I call the top bunk!" She yelled.

"Uhh….top bunk's broken. Don't believe me? Check this out." Daryl nudged the top bed frame, and sure enough, the railing began to fall apart. "See? I ain't having you fall off and hurt yourself."

In her mind, Beth could hardly contain her excitement, but managed to fake an unamused outward expression.

"Fine." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "But I get to sleep by the wall."

She crawled into the bed, which was not unlike her own. Small, highly uncomfortable—not that comfort was an option in this world, much less in a prison cell—but it was bearable. Daryl followed suit, cautiously checking to make sure he left ample room for his bunk mate. He kissed Beth on the forehead and motioned for her to lift her head up so he could put his arm around her. The girl laid her head on Daryl's shoulder, wrapping her left arm around his torso.

_This is heaven_. She thought to herself._ I don't think I ever want to leave from this spot._ She glanced up to see if Daryl had fallen asleep, only to have her eyes meet his. They exchanged crooked smiles as he gently ran his hand down her back.

Beth knew then that she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to know that she couldn't stop thinking about finding a potential partner in Daryl. She began shaking at the thought of actually telling him. _What if he thinks of me as some kid? But then surely he wouldn't have offered to let me sleep in his bed with him. God damn it, just tell him!_

Daryl felt her sudden nervousness, and wrapped his free arm around her waist, reassuring her that in that moment, everything was okay.

"Hey, umm…Daryl, can I tell you somethin'?" she whispered, as the nervous feeling fell to the pit of her stomach.

Daryl smiled, and ran his fingers through her ponytail. "Yeah, sure thing. What's up?"

Beth let out a heavy sigh, deciding to throw caution to the wind and just tell him how she has been feeling. "I—I think…well, I know—I haven't been able to get you off my mind for some time now, and I think I might actually have feelings for you. It's crazy, I know. We rarely ever talk to each other, and until yesterday, it seemed like we barely noticed each other's presence in the group. But there's just something—" Beth trailed off when she realized she may have said too much.

"Huh. I never would've guessed," Daryl responded. "I mean, I really just thought you might have been this cute, shy girl with a staring problem. I'm not used to people feeling that way about me, so I never even gave it a second thought. But for the record, I've been thinkin' about you a lot lately, too. 'Member this morning when I was talkin' to Maggie?"

Beth nodded, replaying the morning's events in her head.

"Well, I was tellin' her I wanted to teach you how to use weapons, 'cause I wanted to spend time alone with you. I want to get to know you without everyone else up our ass. Maggie's okay with it, by the way. We'll have to get Hershel on board before too long, though."

_Oh shit. What would daddy say? What would he even think? Beth thought as nervousness crept up through her body again. Sure, he likes Daryl and all, but as a suitor? I don't think he'd be okay with that. Oh well, he'll have to find out sooner or later_.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Beth whispered. "Let's get some sleep. We've got a long night ahead of us." She looked up at Daryl and kissed his thin, dry lips. He enthusiastically returned the favor.

"Yeah. Sleep tight, hun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So I've been thinking about what a couple of y'all have mentioned in reviews, about keeping Bethyl and having OC with Rick. I think I'm going to end up doing that! And I'm probably going to save Rick/OC for a separate story altogether. I'm having too much fun with Bethyl to go off into multiple pairings! Also, finally a sexy scene in this chapter! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to get it started, what with Daryl being, well, Daryl and all. Enjoy! **

The pair were startled awake by the rattling of the rusted cell door, followed by a sweet, feminine southern drawl.

"Daryl, Beth! Wake up! Y'all go ahead and head on up to the tower. Glenn's on his way down from there, and Rick wants y'all up there before it gets dark." Maggie said, as she shook her head and silently laughed at the sight of the two spooning on the bed.

Daryl quickly sat up and nudged the sleeping blonde on the shoulder. She was still groggy as she wasn't used to taking mid-afternoon naps, but she quickly shook it off once she realized that her sister was hurrying them.

"Oh, hey!" Beth chimed in enthusiastically. "Daryl, you go ahead and go on up to the tower. I just gotta talk to Mags for a minute." Daryl rolled his eyes, and reluctantly agreed. Once he was out of earshot, Beth began to think about how she was going to tell Maggie that she and Daryl were considering being exclusive to one another.

"You needed to talk to me?" Maggie whispered. "Let's go talk for a minute in mine and Glenn's cell. Glenn is talkin' with daddy right now so he won't be in there with us."

"Yeah, okay, thanks!" Beth replied, and they began their way down the hall to the other cell.

Once they reached Maggie's room, Beth motioned for her to take a seat on the bed next to her. The younger sister sighed and began explaining her and Daryl's mutual interest in one another, sparing the details so she could hurry to the tower.

"Well, I know Daryl talked to you earlier 'bout him wantin' to get to know me better. And I wanna know what you think."

"Oh, that? That's what you were nervous about tellin' me? I think it's a great idea! He could teach you how to survive better in this world, and you're capable of showin' him the love and companionship he's never really known before. It could be really good for you both, I think."

Beth let out a huge sigh of relief. Had she known _the talk _was going to be that simple, she could have skipped it to spend those few extra minutes with Daryl in the tower. "Oh—okay. Thanks! Hey umm, do you have any uhh, lady products handy? I'm out, and I'm crampin' pretty bad so I know I'm about to start."

Maggie chuckled at Beth's innocent explanation of her cycle. "Yeah, I've got some pads in that drawer right over there. Grab as much as you need. I'm gonna go catch up with Glenn and daddy." She pointed to the small wooden nightstand in the corner of the room.

The sisters stood up from the bed. Once Maggie was out of sight, Beth opened the drawer, grabbed what she needed, and headed out to the tower.

Just a few short minutes later, Beth met up with Daryl at the top of the tower. She set her bag down, and sat down in the empty chair next to the redneck.

"And here I thought you weren't gonna make it." Daryl said, half smiling as he softly placed his left arm around her shoulders.

Beth stared at him and grinned playfully. "Why wouldn't I?" She kissed Daryl on the cheek, followed by what seemed to be an eternity of awkward silence. She finally broke the tension between the two, and struck the conversation. "Look, Daryl, I want you to know that I meant everything I said to you earlier. Let's get to know each other more. I want to learn everything there is to know about you, Dixon."

"I dunno if I'm ready to tell you _everything._" He responded. "All in due time. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now. Y'know, start with the small talk. So, how was your day?"

"Well, it was actually really awesome. I got to spend most of it with this handsome guy I know. He doesn't talk much, but he's very…interesting." She smiled at her companion.

"Interesting, huh? How's that?"

"Well, you're just—you're a mystery, for sure. But it's fun trying to figure you out, Daryl Dixon."

"Oh, okay. Mystery like, 'Where's Waldo' kinda mystery, or like the Agatha Christie type?"

Beth laughed uncontrollably at his response, but was also impressed with his knowledge of murder mystery authors. "I'd say somewhere in-between. I wouldn't say you're a stone cold killer, But I can't see you wearing red and white stripes. It just wouldn't suit you." She paused for a moment, then cleared her throat, preparing to change the subject. "So now it's my turn. Be honest, do you really think I could be a badass walker slayer like you one day?"

"Without a doubt." He responded reassuringly. "Like I said earlier, you just gotta quit gettin' distracted and you'll do great."

Beth let out a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Well if I didn't have such an attractive teacher—" She trailed off, realizing that her argument held no merit against his words.

They sat together in silence once again, staring at one another for a brief moment. The girl then craned her neck until the pair's lips met. She softly kissed his lips, while running her fingers through his dirty hair. Daryl followed suit, caressing her face and neck as their lips moved together. Beth then let her tongue slowly, lightly dance across his lips, as if asking permission for entrance into his mouth. Daryl obliged, and their tongues met as Daryl began working his hand down her back, to her waist.

Beth let out a soft moan as they continued, stroking his muscular arms and chest. She loved the way his body felt in her hands. Without missing a beat, Beth slowly got up from her seat and straddled the man, sending kisses down to his neck and chest.

"God I want you _now, _Daryl!" Beth moaned. She slipped her hands under his vest and began slowly removing it. Their mouths continued to move together as Daryl worked his hands up under her shirt, caressing her waist and back.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Beth. I can't—" Daryl interrupted, abruptly ending the steamy session. "I have more respect for you than that. Let's just-let's take this slow. I really like you and all, it's just—"

She stood up and patted her shirt back down over her midriff. "What? Why?" she asked, shocked at his sudden change of mind. "I don't _wanna _take it slow. We're not gettin' any younger, and with the way the world is now, we don't have time to take anything slow. And besides, I wouldn't offer up my virginity to just anybody, you know. I really think we have somethin' special."

"We do. We _do, _Beth. And that's why—wait, you're a virgin?"

"Y-yeah, I mean, when you grow up in a religious family, livin' far away from pretty much everyone, it kinda happens. Never really been interested in losing it until now, anyway. A-are you—is that okay? I mean, that's not _bad _is it?"

"No! No, it's not—it's not bad. I mean, I want you too. So bad, but—I want _you. All of you. _Not just your body. I want you and me, together. I want _us._"

Beth leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't get me wrong, I want that, too! But I'm tryin' to tell you that I want to give you a part of me that I've never wanted to give anyone before! Damn it, Daryl, please!"

Daryl paused for a moment. Not wanting to reject the girl, but not wanting her to feel pressured, he carefully considered his options. Finally, after a moment, he spoke.

"Even if we _did_—ya know—_that…_we don't have any umm, protection. Raising two babies in this world isn't exactly somethin' we should be doin'." He scoffed at the thought of being set back by another baby.

Beth grinned seductively at the man, pulling out a condom from her bag. "What, you didn't think I'd come prepared for anything?"

"What in the—where'd you get that?"

"I snuck it out of Maggie's drawer. I don't think she'll miss it, though. She had like, eleven of them." _That's eleven minutes of her life she'll never get back_. She laughed, remembering the time Maggie told her about her first 'encounter' with Glenn.

Daryl stared at the small square package in Beth's hands. "Well at least we have that. I mean, are you sure about this? I only want to if you're absolutely sure that you want it."

"Of course, Daryl," she replied, looking him in his piercing blue eyes. "More than anything." She stepped closer to him, then finally straddled him once again.

Beth caressed Daryl's neck and shoulders as their lips locked. Starting with small kisses, she then worked her tongue gently into his mouth as the kiss grew more intense. Without missing a beat, Daryl worked his hands back up under her shirt, caressing her waist just as he had done before. Beth broke up the dance between their tongues, and sent small, sensual kisses across his jawline and down his neck, and around to the other side. Daryl then lowered his hands down to her beautiful, petite ass and squeezed just enough to show her that that ass was _his_. He brought his hands around the front of her jeans and began to undo her belt. Lips still locked with his, she slipped her hands under his vest, and slowly removed the bothersome leather from his torso. She let out a quiet moan as Daryl nibbled her earlobe, sending chills throughout her body. It was finally Beth's turn to unbuckle Daryl's belt, but she didn't stop there. She was ready for more. The girl unfastened the button, and lowered the zipper of his black denim jeans, exposing the contents of the bulge that had previously teased her.

_Oh god, it's so huge! _She thought to herself. She gripped the hard length and began pumping as the erection grew harder.

"Oh, Beth!" Daryl moaned, slightly guiding her motions with his hips. He slowly moved his hands farther up her shirt, revealing her midriff. He pulled the shirt up over her head and tossed it on the floor next to the leather vest. Without hesitation, he reached both hands around her back and unclasped her bra. Beth eagerly finished removing the obstacle, and continued taking his erection in her hand.

Daryl traced his tongue down her neck and chest, tasting every inch along the way. He stopped at her small, perky breasts, teasing each nipple with his tongue. He began slowly tracing his fingers down her abdomen, undoing the button and zipper with his free hand. He traced his finger along her panty line teasing the girl until she let out another soft moan.

Beth inhaled nervously as she guided the man's hand into her panties. The sensation wasn't entirely new to her—as she had done this herself countless times—but he seemed to know what he was doing better than she did. She began to shake uncontrollably from the sheer pleasure, slowing her rhythmic pumping nearly to a stop.

Daryl could feel her increasing excitement as he continued to explore gently with his fingers. Soon, his hand was covered in her wetness. He slowly removed his hand from her jeans, and licked the finger he used to make her cum.

_Damn, you taste so good, _Daryl thought to himself. With her sweet yet tangy taste still lingering on his tongue, he gave a teasing lick to each nipple. He slowly worked his hands back down to her jeans, pulling them down to give him better access.

Beth stood up out of the chair for just a moment to finish removing her jeans, and Daryl followed suit. She then unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his erection.

She returned to her position with each leg on either side of the man, and slowly eased herself onto his length. "Oh!" she moaned loudly as he entered her for the first time. As much as it hurt, she didn't want to stop. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, finding the perfect rhythm.

Daryl began moving his hips in sync with hers, going faster with each thrust as he grabbed her ass to help her keep up. Beth leaned in to his face and traced his bottom lip with her tongue, inviting his tongue to play along. Daryl obliges, and their tongues dance as the movements become stronger. She felt the pressure clenching and building in her stomach, making her legs quiver as she ground herself harder onto his steely cock. She let out a loud moan, and began sucking and biting on Daryl's neck. Daryl thrust into her one last time as his cock pulsated, rendering the both of them exhausted and satisfied.

"That was…fun!" Beth chimed as the couple got dressed.

"I'll say," he replied as he lit a cigarette. "Want one?" he offered, grabbing another out of the pack.

"Actually, yeah, I'll take one!" She grabbed the cigarette and lighter from his hand and lit it up.

"You ever smoked before?" Daryl asked, surprised that Beth was able to smoke the cigarette without the usual coughing fit of a first-time smoker.

"Yeah. I used to sneak cigarettes before the world turned to shit. Well, before the walkers came, anyway. I haven't had one since, but after what just happened, I needed it." She smiled and winked at the man.

"Heh. Bad girl. You know that shit isn't good for you, right?"

Beth laughed at his attempt to mock her. She sat back down in the chair next to him, exhaling sharply in pain.

"How in the hell is it that you sneaked cigarettes, but you never managed to sneak a guy into your bed and fuck him?" Daryl asked playfully.

"Like I said before, I just was never really interested until recently. And I'm glad I got the guy I wanted!"

Daryl gave her his famous half smile and gently grabbed her hand. "Me too. I think we should end up on night watch together more often."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, we should. But we might have to fight Glenn and Maggie for that. I'm positive we're not the first one to take advantage of the privacy up here."

"Heh. Yeah probably," Daryl looked over at her and kissed her forehead, only to discover that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "G'night, babe."


End file.
